


One shots

by Simply_miss_Anim3



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: All relationships will be healthy, But hopefully not, Fluff, Readers gender will remain unspecified, Sorry for ooc, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_miss_Anim3/pseuds/Simply_miss_Anim3
Summary: Just a series of one shots, prompts are welcome.





	One shots

I'll probably get really into writing this when I have a few prompts but for now I'll just post things I've already written.


End file.
